


Christmas Eve

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: Ibarra meets Elias again.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Yow this probably sucked TvT 
> 
> I wrote it at 4:00 am so forgive me for any mistakes and this is so short I'm sorry. ;') 
> 
> Enjoy reading though ^^

 

> _"We'll see each other on Christmas Eve at the tomb of your grandfather. Save yourself."_
> 
> _"And you?"_
> 
> _"God has carried me safely through greater perils."_

His eyes fluttered open, hand clutching his umbrella tight as reality pulled him back from the voices of buried memories from a lifetime ago. His heart clenched and he looked at the grey sky, somehow the rain mourned with him, lamenting the loss he could not cry. The flowers he offered for his father and grandfather who had long since passed rested on their tombs, and he wonders how long he'd been standing in the same spot.

Ibarra had left his house quite early, wanting to visit his family before he'd start the celebration for Christmas Eve, but his visit only reminded him of the past that shattered a door open that led to an awful future. 

That was a long time ago. 

God gave him another chance to live, and he engraved the memories of his past life in his mind and in his heart so that he will never forget the people he loved and what he had done. The memories of his past had always been vivid each time he remembers. He lived as Crisostomo Ibarra and will live as him once again, he remembers clearly, but the most he could not forget was the  _hope_ that saved him.

The rain is harsh and the breeze is cold, the weather sympathizes with him as his heart lurched once more in an unbearable pain. 

For all the years he lived in his new life, he'd been waiting for Elias to come around, for everyone else that he knew, even ones that Simoun knew, he'd already met. 

Elias was the only one he hadn't seen and it ails him when he thinks that the man must've had his soul rest for eternity, no longer wanting a second life, only watching as the country he so loved finally gained its independence, its freedom. 

It is painful to think Ibarra had to live another life when the person he'd live for would not be there. 

Ibarra had long since ran out of tears, and this day, the rain cries for him. 

His mind is occupied with the thoughts of Elias, and each thought had his heart shattering to bits as though it hadn't been shattered enough. He desired to cry, desired to let his soul scream and wail in the pain he had to endure in the past and present. 

He longed for Elias who had found himself a special place in his heart. He missed him so and it wasn't a lie. 

He can never escape from the grief that had fallen upon him a long time ago, even the skies knew. The day and place fitted his memories well, and the realization had him clench his umbrella tighter. 

This was where Elias told him to meet. Same day, same place. Ibarra regretted coming too late, and now he'd come early, or was he late once again? 

He sighed, standing still at the same spot for as long as he could remember, reminiscing the past and letting himself drown in the voices of his memories and in the sound of the rain. He had closed his eyes to see his memories. The moments he could deem bittersweet made him smile softly, and he opened his eyes when the rain ceased, seeing the blue sky and the bright sun. 

He let down his umbrella, almost laughing at how the skies truly seemed to sympathize with him, raining to shed his tears, and ceasing when he feels better. 

Then it came. 

_He came._

The footsteps got his attention. He tilted his head to see whoever was walking towards him and when he laid eyes upon the figure of the man who stopped in front of him, his eyes widened.

For there he was.  _Elias._

He was still the same as Ibarra met him, tall, handsome, but he looked more at peace than the past, for he carried the suffering of his misfortunes all over his body, but now, he looked so free.

Elias smiled at him.

He could not help but return it as well.

Ibarra forgot everything else and he lunged forward with haste, instantly, arms wrapped themselves around his body, catching him without fail like the moments when Elias would always be there to save him. 

Ibarra buried his face onto the crook of his neck and he  _cried_. 

 

> _"You came, Elias. You came."_
> 
> _"For you, Crisostomo, I did."_
> 
> _"Now this time, this life, please stay."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this in spite how terrible I wrote it lmao


End file.
